covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
North Korean abductions of Japanese citizens
The abductions of Japanese citizens from Japan by agents of the North Korean government happened during a period of six years from 1977 to 1983.Japanese Government Internet TV Although only 17 Japanese (eight men and nine women) are officially recognized by the Japanese government as having been abducted,Japanese Government Headquarters for the Abduction Issue there may have been hundreds of victims,Investigation Commission on Missing Japanese Probably Related to North Korea(COMJAN) symbolized by the case of Susumu FujitaBlog of Takashi Fujita who has not been officially identified by the Japanese government despite compelling evidence. The North Korean government has officially admitted abducting 13 Japanese citizens. There are testimonies that many non-Japanese citizens, including nine European citizens,Le Figaro article on French abductees have been abducted by North Korea.National Association for the Rescue of Japanese Kidnapped by North Korea Background Most of the missing were in their 20s, although the youngest, Megumi Yokota, was 13 when she disappeared in November 1977, from the Japanese west coast city of Niigata. The North Korean government claims that she committed suicide in March 1994. It is believed that the victims were abducted to teach Japanese language and culture at North Korean spy schools. Older victims were also abducted for the purpose of obtaining their identities, but these abductees are believed to have been killed immediately. It is also speculated that Japanese women were abducted to have them become wives to a group of North Korea-based Japanese terrorists after a 1970 Japan Airlines hijacking, and that some may have been abducted because they happened to witness activities of North Korean agents in Japan, which may explain Yokota's abduction as she was a very young girl.http://www.slate.com/id/2087627/ Why North Koreans Were Kidnappers For a long time, these abductions were denied by North Korea and its sympathizers (including Chongryon and the Japan Socialist Party) and were often considered a conspiracy theory. Despite pressure from Japanese parent groups, the Japanese government itself took no action. There are also claims that this issue is now being used by Japanese nationalists, including former Prime Minister Shinzō Abe, to "further militarize", push for revision of the Constitution in order to reduce constitutional limits on the army, revise the Basic Education Law and forward other political goals. However, such claims have been criticized by Kyoko Nakayama, the special adviser in Tokyo to the Japanese prime minister on the abduction issue, who said "This is about rescuing our citizens (from ongoing abduction). They deserve all possible support to regain their freedom and dignity. It is our duty to retrieve them." (see Norimitsu Onishi) Talks between North Korea and Japan in 2002 and aftermath On September 17, 2002, Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi visited North Korea to meet North Korean leader Kim Jong-il. To facilitate normalization of relations with Japan, Kim admitted North Korea had abducted 13 Japanese citizens and issued an oral apology. He attributed the abductions to "some people who wanted to show their heroism and adventurism," and avoided taking the blame. North Korea also provided death certificates for eight people who the North claimed were dead, but later admitted that they were forgeries in a conference in November, 2004. Return of five victims Later, North Korea allowed the five victims that it said were alive to return to Japan, on the condition that they return later to the North. The victims returned to Japan on October 15, 2002. However, the Japanese government, listening to the pleas of the general public and the abductees' families, told the North that the victims would not be returning. North Korea claimed that this was a violation of the agreement and refused to continue further talks. The five repatriated victims were Yasushi Chimura and his wife Fukie, Kaoru Hasuike and his wife Yukiko, and Hitomi Soga. Children/spouses of returned victims reunited The three children of the Chimura family and the two children of the Hasuike family, who were born in North Korea, were allowed to rejoin their parents in Japan following the second visit of Japanese Prime Minister Koizumi to Pyongyang on May 22, 2004. All five children expressed willingness to remain in Japan and live as Japanese, per their parents and other relatives' account. Hitomi Soga was able to reunite with her husband and children, but through a more circuitous route. Her husband, Charles Robert Jenkins, was a defector from the United States Army who fled to North Korea where he eventually met and married Soga. Fearing a court-martial, Mr. Jenkins and their two daughters initially met Soga in Jakarta, Indonesia, on July 9, 2004, eventually returning together to Japan on July 18. Two months later, on September 11, 2004, Jenkins reported to the army base at Camp Zama, Japan, served a light sentence after being found guilty of desertion and aiding the enemy, and was discharged dishonorably from the army. The family currently lives on Sado Island in Japan. Further evidence and investigations In November 2004, North Korea returned two human remains, stating that they were those of Megumi Yokota and Kaoru Matsuki, who the North claimed died after being abducted. Subsequent Japanese DNA testing determined that those remains belonged to neither of the two. However, the independent scientific journal Nature published an article highly critical of this testing, which was performed at Teikyo University by Tomio Yoshii, a relatively junior faculty member (lecturer) in a forensics department, without a professor being present. Yoshii later acknowledged that he had no previous experience in the analysis of cremated specimens. This mistake — intentional or not — further strained relations between Japan and North Korea and is discussed in more detail in the article on Megumi Yokota. In an interview with Japanese police, Yasushi Chimura and Kaoru Hasuike, two of the abductees allowed to return to Japan in 2002, identified two of their abductors as Sin Gwang-su (known also as Sin Kwang-su) and a man known as "Pak". The National Police Agency has requested the arrests of Sin Gwang-su and Choi Sung Chol for the abductions of Japanese nationals. Sin reportedly told police in South Korea that he had been personally ordered by Kim Jong-il to carry out abductions.http://www.yomiuri.co.jp/dy/national/20060205TDY02005.htm In March 2006, Osaka police raided six facilities, including the North Korean Chamber of Commerce, in an investigation into the circumstances surrounding the June 1980 disappearance of one of the alleged abductees, Tadaaki Hara. All six facilities were linked to Chongryon, a pro-Pyongyang Korean residents' organization in Japan. A police spokesman said that the head of Chongryon at the time was suspected of cooperating in his abduction. Current situation , meets with U.S. President George W. Bush at the White House in April 2006.]] The North Korean government continues to claim that there were only 13 abductees and that the issue has been resolved with the return of the five victims. However, the Japanese government claims that the issue has not been properly resolved, and that all evidence provided by the North is forged. By May 2004, five abductee victims and their families (10 in total) returned from North Korea. However, a number of alleged victims are still missing. Although then Chief Cabinet Secretary Hiroyuki Hosoda commented on December 24, 2004, that "unless honest measures are taken swiftly, we cannot help but impose strict measures," hinting at possible sanctions, such moves have not yet been taken by the Japanese government. The victims' support group has also looked to the United Nations for help. United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan, in a speech given in the Japanese Diet on February 24, 2004, mentioned the issue, sympathized with the victims and their families, and expressed wishes for a complete settlement.アナン国連事務総長の訪日 (Japanese), The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Later that year, the United States Congress passed the North Korean Human Rights Act of 2004.http://www.theorator.com/bills108/hr4011.html North Korean Human Rights Act of 2004 In response to this, the South Korean ruling party, not wanting to damage North-South relations, expressed concern. On the other hand, the victims' families and their supporters expressed gratitude toward the United States government and president.the National Association for the Rescue of Japanese Kidnapped by North Korea In 2004, the Japanese Diet passed two laws designed to restrict trade with North Korea.http://search.japantimes.co.jp/cgi-bin/nn20040407a2.html "Bill to bar ships from ports goes to Diet" On November 2, 2005, the United Kingdom led 45 countries, including the European Union, the United States and Japan, in submitting a proposal condemning North Korea to the United Nations. On December 16, this proposal was passed by the General Assembly with 88 supporting, 21 opposing and 60 abstention votes. In particular, China and Russia opposed this proposal and the South Korean government abstained. The proposal condemned North Korea for "systematic humanitarian violations" and mentioned the abduction issue, the existence of concentration camps and the abuse against North Korean defectors sent back to North Korea.北朝鮮人権非難決議、国連総会で初採択…拉致など指摘, Yomiuri Shinbun, 2005.12.17. A working group dealing with human rights abuses has also been set up at the six-party talks. United States Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice expressed support for the abduction issue. On April 27, 2006, Sakie Yokota, mother of abductee Megumi Yokota, testified in a United States House of Representatives subcommittee about the abduction issue. The next day, Yokota met with US President George W. Bush to ask for the United States' help in resolving the abduction issue. The President called the meeting "one of the most moving meetings" in his presidency and questioned North Korea's actions. On June 13, 2006, the North Korean Human Rights Bill, calling for sanctions to be placed on North Korea, was tabled in the Japanese Diet. Following Kim Jong-il's death in December 2011, former abductee Kaoru Hasuike expressed a wish for the Japanese government to "carefully analyze the state of affairs in North Korea and do its best to secure the safety of abductees still left there". The abduction issue has become very central to Japan's North Korea policy and Japan's participation in the Six-Party Talks. Most importantly, "Tokyo has kept conditioning its provision of economic incentives, widely deemed to be crucial to a comprehensive and lasting solution of the nuclear conundrum, on the establishment of diplomatic relations with North Korea—a development which in turn hinges on a resolution of the abduction issue."Hagström, Linus (2009) “Normalizing Japan: Supporter, Nuisance, or Wielder of Power in the North Korean Nuclear Talks,” Asian Survey 49 (5): 848, http://caliber.ucpress.net/doi/abs/10.1525/as.2009.49.5.831?journalCode=as Victims officially recognized by the Japanese government Seventeen nationals are officially recognized by the Japanese government as victims of the abduction issue. The sixteenth, Minoru Tanaka, was added to the list on April 27, 2005, following discovery of evidence supporting the assertion that he was abducted. The seventeenth victim, Kyoko Matsumoto, was added to the list in November 2006. Other abductions by North Korea North Korea has also perpetrated abductions in South Korea, which has the highest number of citizens abducted by the North. The number of South Korean abductees is put at 485 or 486. In December 1969, a Korean Air Lines YS-11 was hijacked by a North Korean agent soon after taking off from Gangneung. The pilot was forced to fly to and land in North Korea. The crew, aircraft, and seven of the passengers have yet to be returned. North Korea claims that this was an act of asylum by the pilot, but it is considered to be another case of abduction. In the 1970s, many women were abducted from Lebanon and in July 1977 there was an attempt to abduct a Korean pianist/actress and her spouse from Yugoslavia. There were also incidents in which South Korean high school students were abducted. There are testimonies that several others have been abducted, including two Chinese (Macao), two Dutch, three French, three Italians, a Jordanian, four Malaysians and a Singaporean. The United Nations Commission on Human Rights has begun investigations on the Korean abductees. Abductee Hitomi Soga has also testified that citizens of Romania and Thailand were among the abductees. The family of an abduction victim from Thailand has been identified and the Japanese government is working with the Thai government to resolve the issue. According to the Committee for Democratisation of North Korea (CDNK), North Korean agents are also believed to have abducted roughly 200 citizens of the People's Republic of China from the late 1990s onwards, mostly ethnic Koreans from frontier towns in northeast China who provided aid to North Korean defectors. The kidnap victims were then imprisoned in North Korea. The Chinese government reportedly has not officially requested the repatriation of any of these victims, a policy the CDNK describes as aimed at preserving harmony in the countries' bilateral relations. The disappearance of American student David Sneddon in China in 2004 is also claimed by some to be due to a Korean abduction.American Family Believes Missing Son Held in N. Korea Controversies There is also controversy about whether the remains of Megumi Yokota returned by North Korea to Japan are hers or not. The Japanese government tested them and claims they are not. But in February 2005, the British scientific journal Nature published an article in which Teikyo University DNA analyst who did the tests, Tomio Yoshii, acknowledged that the results could be inconclusive. Likewise, the technique used is reportedly no longer used professionally in the United States due to the ease with which contamination can occur. According to the Japanese Foreign Ministry, the remains are not available for further testing. Another controversy arose when in May 2012, Japan strongly protested when a top American diplomat linked the issue of North Korean abductions of Japanese citizens with the issue of abduction to Japan by Japanese parents away from non-Japanese parents. Campbell's Hague Plea Irks North Abductee Kin, Japan Times 9 May 2012 In fiction The protagonist of the novel The Orphan Master's Son spends several years during the early part of the book helping with and organising abductions of Japanese to North Korea. These abductions and some of their victims remain an important secondary theme for the rest of the book. See also *North Korean abductions of South Koreans *''Abduction: The Megumi Yokota Story'' *Japanese people in North Korea *Kim Hyon Hui *Korean War POWs detained in North Korea *Human rights in North Korea References External links * Headquarters for the Abduction Issue, Government of Japan, requesting information to resolve the issue * The abductions of Japanese citizens by North Korea, Prime Minister of Japan and his Cabinet - Symbolic * North Korean Abduction Victims Worldwide, National Association for the Rescue of Japanese Kidnapped by North Korea * Investigation Commission on Missing Japanese Probably Related to North Korea * MEGUMI(Japanese animation) - English, animation short film about the abductee Megumi Yokota. * Noel Paul Stookey: Song for Megumi * THINK (Their Home Isn't North Korea) * [http://www.abductionfilm.com/ Abduction - The Megumi Yokota Story] (film about the most famous abduction case) * President George W. Bush meets with North Korean Defectors and Family Members of Japanese Abducted by North Korea Office of the Press Secretary, April 28, 2006, White House Category:North Korean abductions of Japanese Category:Anti-Korean sentiment in Japan Category:Anti-Japanese sentiment in Korea Category:Espionage scandals and incidents Category:Forced disappearance Category:Human rights in North Korea Category:Political repression in North Korea Category:Foreign relations of Romania Category:Foreign relations of Thailand Category:Crime in Denmark Category:Crime in Lebanon Category:Crime in Yugoslavia es:Secuestros de japoneses por Corea del Norte ja:北朝鮮による日本人拉致問題 ro:Japonezi răpiți de Coreea de Nord ru:Похищения японцев агентами КНДР uk:Викрадення японців Північною Кореєю zh:朝鲜绑架日本人问题